Endrezeq
Endrezeq is an original character invented by Terrifyger. Appearance Endrezeq bears resemblance to ordinary endermen, but with noticeable differences. He is much larger than normal endermen, his physical shape being that of a mutated enderman from the Mutant Mobs mod, and the overall scale of his person being increased as well. He possesses a pair of ender dragon wings, an ender dragon tail, and his legs are also those of an ender dragon's. The final difference is that his eyes are not normal endermen eyes, and are instead eyes of ender (ender eyes). Personality Endrezeq is relaxed but firm in his speech. His voice has a god-like echoing horror to it at all times, and, when in The End, his voice seems to come from everywhere in the environment. He normally doesn't seem too bothered by anything, even showing little to no aggression towards others, unless they infiltrate The End without his consent or do damage to anything or anyone within The End. He doesn't even normally feel the need to kill or harm people, as he sees everyone around him as so insignificant and inferior that keeping them alive is not a concern to him. However, this does not dissuade him from unleashing his force upon those who critically vandalize his property, kill residents of The End, or otherwise disobey his word. Powers/Abilities *'Teleportation:' He can perform an instantaneous disappearance and reappearance somewhere else in the blink of an eye. *'Telekinesis:' He can psychically move objects through the air. *'Ender Acid:' The ender acid looks like a cluster of ender particles, really. He can spray ender acid in a wide spray or shoot them as acid charges (like fireballs, only they can't be knocked back). *'Ender Blast:' He can blast out a powerful beam that can penetrate clear through blocks, rip right through armor, and it causes explosions in rapid succession wherever it's hitting. *'Laser Beams:' He can zap dozens of purple lasers down from the sky to strike opponents and wound them. *'Perplexed Shove:' He can deliver a harsh push to his opponent, causing them to be knocked way the hell backwards and also inflicting them with Blindness and Nausea. *'Dragon Transformation:' He can turn himself into an ender dragon; the only difference between the original and the transformation is that his eyes are eyes of ender, and not purple. *'Ender Strike:' It looks like ender acid, but it really isn't. He can shoot out a large cluster of ender particles at his opponent, wounding them while ignoring any armor or magical enchants/buffs they may have and also knocking them back. *'End Terrain Manipulation:' He can kinetically alter the terrain of The End, altering any End-related blocks (obsidian, end stone, etc) even outside of his dimension. *'End Merge:' He can meld himself with the entire End dimension and manipulate the terrain in any way he wishes, similarly to the previous ability. *'Flight:' He can use his wings to fly in any dimension he wants, and when he's in The End, he can fly under his own power, without the use of his wings (though using them in this case makes him fly faster). *'Night Vision:' He can see in the dark. Trivia *On top of all of Endrezeq's abilities, the fact that he's actually a god means that he cannot die, from old age, conventional means, or anything else, making him the most powerful of Terrifyger's OCs. *A few of Endrezeq's powers are from mods that're made for Minecraft. *He was originally going to have one of his eyes be wide-open with the flesh around the eye being clearly infected, but this was later scrapped and the visual idea of it was implemented for Scrappard. *Endrezeq is the one who created The End, and since The End was around since the beginning of Minecraft, that means that he's literally millions of years old.